Harry Potter and the First Temptation
by Nevar232
Summary: Harry after discovering who and what he is sets of on a dark path. With no one to trust. He vows to never to become a victim again. He finally comes face to face with not only his parents murderer, but his own reflection.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In number four Privet Drive, a house like any other, slept a special child. His name was Harry Potter. In a small cupboard beneath the staircase he slept reliving an all too familiar nightmare. He could hear the voice of his mother begging for his life. Pleading with a man, whose voice sent shivers down his spine, to no avail. With a brilliant flash of green light she fell to the floor. Baby Harry stood up and searched for his mother, and saw the face of the man he would never forget. He had face of a skeleton. Without warning the man screamed something Harry couldn't understand, and then there was nothing.

That is how he would wake up every night, drenched in sweat. Harry sat up in his small cot trying to catch his breath. The dream he had experienced many times before, but this was the first time he had every seen HIM. He had to get some fresh air. After putting on his glasses ,and grabbing the first thing he could find he paused. Knowing that if he had screamed out in his sleep Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps and more yelling would follow. The only thing Harry's uncle Vernon hated more than having a freak nephew was having his hibernation disturbed.

Finally sure that the coast was clear, he cautiously exited his cupboard. Quickly dressing in the kitchen light, he wondered how long it would take for them to look for him if he ran away. Like that would ever happen. His uncle would probably mark the day on the calendar and celebrate it every year. Like it or not, they were the only family he had. Harry tip toed into the kitchen to find out what time it was. The clock on the microwave said 11:45. Only fifteen more minutes left. In just fifteen more minutes he would be seven years old.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was wave of euphoria splashing over his body that made him throw caution to the wind? What separated this night from every previous night? The face from his dream had caused something inside Harry James Potter to change. After looking death in the face anything Uncle Vernon could threaten him with seemed petty, almost comical. Why should he have to live like a dog in a cage. This day his seventh birthday would be the beginning. No matter what happened he decided to take charge of his life.

First things first, with no one to stop him, it was time for little late night snack. If there was one benefit of living in a house full of pigs they always had plenty of food. Three sandwiches, a glass of orange juice, and an ice bar later he had eaten his fill. 12:35 clicked the clock over the window. What a beautiful night it turned out to be. The jet black canvas that was the night sky hosted a single cloud partially obstructing a full moon without equal. Thousands tiny pin pricked stars shined like diamonds everywhere. It was the perfect night for a walk.

Out the back the back door he went carefully closing the door behind. He didn't care if he got caught. What a shame it would be to ruin a perfectly good evening with unnecessary confrontation. Laying on the soft perfectly trimmed lawn Harry gazed up at the moon feeling totally at peace.

It was then he heard someone. Sitting up he looked everywhere, but saw no one. As a yawn began to escape his mouth he realized how long he had been outside.

" I must have dosed off." Harry said to himself, and then he heard the voice again.

" Come out! Come out wherever you are!" Said the voice.

Harry didn't know what to think. " Who's there?" he replied.

" Interesting. Very Interesting. You can speak our language. " the voice answered back. " The last one, of your kind, who possessed the gift disappeared many years ago."

" My kind? What do you mean my kind? Where are you? I demand you show yourself!" After Harry said this the voice just laughed at him. " What's so funny? Who are you?"

From under the bushes to his right came a snake at least nine feet in length, with silver diamonds running down its back, and as green as an emerald. Harry jumped back as fast he could, but as he turned to run back into the house the snake spoke.

" Good evening Mister Potter. My name is Emily. I am one of many. Just now, I was playing a little game with me children. It is a pleasure to meet you."

From every direction a dozen tiny identical snakes slithered out enclosing Harry in a circle. "Err… Hi I guess." Harry managed to say.

" Hello!" A dozen tiny voices said at ounce.

" How do you know my name?" he whispered. Afraid speaking any louder would be seen as a sign of aggression.

" Your family is not very discreet. I have heard your name many times coming from inside your home, and I must say they don't like you very much. I'd say we have that in common. Any enemy of Vernon Dursley is a friend of mine." replied Emily.

Harry didn't have any friends. His cousin would beat up anyone who tried being friends with Harry. Soon, Everybody just stopped trying. Dudley Dursley's favorite game after that became Harry hunting. Somehow no matter what they tried Harry could elude them. Once he'd even gotten on top of the school, and couldn't remember how he got there.

" So you're not going to hurt me?" asked Harry.

" I can if you want me to. Would that help you relax?" said one of the small snakes to his left. All of the baby snakes laughed at this.

" No thanks. Look I'm sorry. Its just I'm a little tired, and obviously hallucinating. So I think I'll think I'll just go and get some sleep. Goodnight." said Harry.

" Leaving so soon. Oh well. Until next time we meet. Goodbye Mister Potter."

Harry turned to leave. One of the mommy miniatures yelled "Wait." The little snake rushed over to it's mother and asked a question Harry couldn't hear. When it was done it slithered over to Harry's feet and said " Please!"

" Please what?" Harry replied.

" My names is Jade, and my mommy said that, if its ok with you, I could go live with you inside the house." Jade said so fast Harry almost didn't understand. " So can I ?"

Harry looked over at the Mother snake to confirm. She nodded her head " Wow this is great I've never had a pet before."

" I am no ones pet. I want us to be best friends." said the snake.

" I'm sorry." Harry apologized. " I didn't mean to offend you." As he said this the tiny snake slithered around his body up his trouser leg, onto his arm, and coiled around his wrist. When she found a comfortable position, she turned to him and said:

" It's ok . Just don't ever forget it."

" I won't" said Harry yawning. " I think its time to get back to bed. Are you ready?"

" Yesss. I am."

***

The next morning Harry woke up to hear his aunt Petunia bad mouthing him to his uncle.

" Left the kitchen a wreck this morning! I almost couldn't believe it. Food crumbs left all over the counter. He even ate Dudley's last ice cream bar!" shrieked Petunia. " Something has to be done. I will not have disorder in my home."

" Right you are my dear. I'll put a stop to this once and for all." exclaimed Vernon. The elephant stampeded down the hall, flung open Harry's door, and grabbed him by the collar. " YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD. AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! TOOK YOU IN, FED YOU, PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS BOY!" Vernon carried Harry by his collar up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. He threw Harry with all of his might onto a pile of Dudley's forgotten toys. He slammed the door behind him and turned to face his nephew.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Not only was little Harry not cowering in fear, but air in the room had suddenly dropped fifteen degrees. A strong breeze had begun to flow throughout the room. Vernon looked right only to see the window was indeed closed. He returned his eyes to see the look of absolute fury, not fear, plastered on his nephew's face.

" Why did you stop Uncle I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" said Harry.

" How dare you talk to me that way. I've had all I am prepared to take from you."

Replied Vernon, portraying more confidence that he felt at the moment.

Harry looked up at his Uncle wished he could make him feel as he felt. He thought of everything. He thought of every time Dudley had beat him up. The time they had locked him for days in that spider infested closet beneath the stairs. All the ugly and hateful things they had always said about him, sometimes when he was even sitting right in front of them. It was then his uncle did the unspeakable.

" I knew you would turn out to be just like them. Take some advice before you get yourself into more trouble. Be smarter than your unemployed bum father and bitch mo……"

" Don't you ever mention my family ever AGAIN!" screamed Harry.

A tidal wave of energy gathered from deep inside Harry. Harry wanted to show to him what it was like to be thrown across the room. Then it happened just as he pictured it. An invisible hand grabbed his uncle by his collar, and threw him straight through the wall into the next room. Harry was shocked. Who.. What in the.. How did he? Suddenly the reality of the situation dawned on him. He didn't know how he did it, but he was certain that he had.

Through the hole in the guest bedroom wall he saw his Aunt Petunia run to her unconscious husband's side. Crying and Pleading for him to wake up. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw Harry looking back at her. Her face portrayed a mixture of fear and hatred.

Harry decided now would be a good time to make himself scarce. He walked out of Dudley's playroom and took a left down the stairs. His dimwitted cousin met him just as he reached the door to his cupboard.

"What did you do to my dad?" said Dudley.

" I don't know. Judging by the way your mothers screaming right now, maybe you should help your father and call an ambulance." Harry replied.

It was the cold indifference of his answer that made him take a step back. After a moment or two of what for Dudley must have been deep thought, he raced upstairs to dial 911. Harry opened the door and saw Jade sleep with only her head poking out from under the pillow. He'd forgotten all about the little serpent that had chosen to be his friend.

She didn't stir when he picked her up. Actually she felt quite cold. Harry grabbed a few things out from under his bed and headed out the front door. A thousand thoughts bounced around in his head. What was going to happen now? Would they send him away? Where would he go? Did he even have a home to go back to? He was walking down the street holding Jade up in the sunlight to warm her up. About half a block away from number four a woman saw what was in his hands and screamed.

" What's her problem?" whispered jade.

Finally back to the land of the living she coiled herself around Harry's arm using his body heat to stay warm. Taking in her surroundings she gazed into his eye's and saw the turmoil just beneath the surface. They were moving in a hurry, but with no real destination. Harry seemed just content with putting distance between him and the house. She would wait until he stopped to rest to figure out what happened.

The park was the farthest Harry had ever been away from the Dursley's alone. The grass had turned a light brown because of the recent drought. The dilapidated, ancient playground equipment was deserted. Harry took a seat on the middle swing, where he always did, and started to pump his legs. He kept his eyes closed the entire time. The feel of the wind rushing by his face always calmed his thoughts. Higher and higher he would soar until the swing was at his peak. That's when he would leap from the seat and feel, for a brief moment, what it was like to be free. What it was like to fly. Being able to fly was his favorite dream. When he landed safely back on the ground Jade took the opportunity to ask her questions.

" What's wrong? Why have we left the house? Where are we going?" Jade inquired.

" I can't go back to the house Jade. I've done something terrible." said Harry his voice just above a whisper." I don't even know how I did it."

" What happened?" asked Jade

So Jade listened while Harry retold the events of the morning. While she took in every detail with her eyes closed she could see it all. After he finished telling his tale Harry looked down at Jade to see what can only be described as a smile on her face.

" So you finally put the filthy disgusting pig in his place did you! Well all I can say is its about time. A wizard with an aura as strong as yours should not have to take orders from that filthy muggle." said Jade.

The look on Harry's face, when she said those words did not escape her. In that minute many of the questions she had pondered about him changed drastically. Now she understood why in all the time her family had lived behind The Dursley's Harry had never used magic to retaliate against Dudley. He didn't know he was a wizard.

" Did you just say I'm a Wizard?" Asked Harry.

" Yes I did." hissed Jade.

" Are you Crazy? You mean a wizard like King Aurthor's Merlin, and dungeons and Dragons wizard?" replied Harry.

" Think about it this way. Either I'm telling you the truth and you're a wizard, or you're the one who's crazy sitting on a park bench talking to a poisonous snake."

" You've got a good point. But if I was a wizard then why didn't they ever tell me."

"Its because they're afraid of you. They despise you, and it's because of the first reason I don't think you have to worry about returning Home. Vernon tried to break you this morning. He tried to literally beat you into submission. Now that he knows you are a real threat to him I don't think it will be a problem. I think the answers you seek are in the last place you want to be." she explained.

It wasn't possible. Could they have known and decided never to tell him? Come to think of it, that's exactly what they had done. Even more pissed off then he had been ten minutes ago, Harry started to run back to the Dursley's. He thought about the way they looked at him. The way you look at something horrific or unnatural.

He turned the corner onto Privet Drive just as the Paramedics were loading, with some difficulty, Uncle Vernon into the ambulance. Aunt Petunia was pleading with the EMT.

" Why can't I ride with him? He's my husband!" she shouted.

" I understand that ma'am, but what you fail to understand is we can't fit the entire family into the back." he explained. " You're more than welcome to drive with your son and meet him at the hospital."

While she was distracted Harry used this opportunity to sneak around to the back door. He watched her say goodbye to Vernon as the ambulance pulled away. When she turned around and faced him he would confront her. With tears in her eyes she finally turned and retreated into the house. It was then she saw Harry standing in the hallway.

" I want to know the truth." he said

She didn't look at him as she started to walk up the stairs.

" The truth. The truth is you're an abomination. The truth is we made a mistake taking you in six years ago, and had we any other choice we wouldn't have. As if Dumbledore gave us much of a choice. He dropped you on our doorstep and disappeared. He left only two letters. One was addressed to us explaining we had to take you in. The other was addressed to you."

Harry had followed her into the master bedroom. From deep inside the closet she pulled out a small box. Inside was the second letter. It was singed around the edges and dusty but otherwise unharmed. It was labeled To: Mister Harry James Potter

From: Albus Dumbledore.

"We couldn't open it no matter what we tried, nor could we destroy it." she said. " This is the last time I will ever speak to you. I have given my word you may stay until you are of age. After what you did today consider us dead to you. Goodbye."

She walked out of the room without a backward glance and was gone. The envelope was dirty and yellow with age. On the back was a wax seal. It looked kind of like a shield. A coat of arms bearing; a lion, an eagle, a badger, a snake surrounding a large letter H. Harry opened the envelope and removed two pages of the same heavy yellow parchment. Harry moved over to the window where there was better light and began to read.

Dear Mister Harry J. Potter,

My name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your Aunt Petunia was instructed to give you this letter when you became old enough to understand. I realized this day would come, and you have many questions. Some of the answers to the big ones I will try to give you.

First and foremost you have discovered you are a wizard. I'm sure you now understand why strange things often happen when you are scared or upset. This is perfectly normal and is regarded as accidental magic. When you turn eleven years old the doors of Hogwarts will welcome you, and you will learn to harness and control this gift.

Second you have my deepest apologies. The reason you have been sent to live with your relatives is: your parents were killed. Know this young Harry they died protecting you from a wizard who calls himself Lord Voldermort. He was once a bright young boy, such as yourself, eager to attend Hogwarts. He didn't understand that what we posses is a gift to be used wisely and with restraint. He used his talents to become the most feared Dark Lord of all time. So feared, even though it appears he has disappeared, people fear his name. Instead he is called He Who Must Not Be Named. I am telling you this not to scare you, but for entirely different reasons.

Reason number one is: So you can understand the courage and strength your parents showed when they faced this man in your defense. That same courage is carried on within you, and I know that what ever challenges may come you will face with your head held high, just as they did.

Reason number two is: In our world you are famous. No one before you ever survived after Voldermort set out to kill them. That's why everyone will know all about you and your story. You are known as The Boy Who Lived, Be prepared young Harry this may cause some difficulty in the years to come, but always remember who you are. Do not allow this to change you my boy.

Enclosed is the key to your vault at Gringotts Bank. It resides in Diagon Alley. There you will find everything you will need to attend school. On the smallest piece of Parchment are directions to The Leaky Cauldron. Inside there is the entrance to Diagon Alley. I suggest you, accompanied by your relatives, visit Diagon Alley to learn more about the wizarding world.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. The entire world as he knew shattered into a million pieces. Now he knew why he had always felt different. Why he felt like he didn't belong. He was part of an other world. All manner of visions of what the wizarding world might look like danced around in his brain. Jade looked up at Harry and said " Sssoo when are we leaving?"

The look on his face said it all. Next stop on the Harry Potter express was Diagon Alley. The things he could learn. The people he would meet. People just like him. For the first time in his life, he was going Home. He didn't belong here, and he damn sure wasn't welcome. Now there was just that tiny, insignificant, little detail needing to be worked out. How the hell was he going to get to London.

With the small key, tucked safely in the front pocket of his book bag, Harry tried thinking of something, but nothing came to mind. He could take Dudley's bike to the train station. Then all he would have to do is find the money to get a ticket. That was kind of a problem considering the Dursleys had never given him any. Dudley always got his heart desire, but Harry never got …. That was it. That greedy bastard had money somewhere. How else did he pay for fireworks he used to blow things up. God, If they only knew what there " little angel" did for entertainment.

When he exited the master bedroom the house seemed a empty. Every step he took down the hall toward Dudley's room sounded like it echoed thru the entire house. Harry knew just where to look. The loose floorboard under Dudley's bed is where he saw Dudley hiding a certain mature magazine. Down on all fours he reached under there until he found the board with small knot on it. After a tug in the right place the wood came free.

Inside were M-80's, dirty magazines, random stolen objects, and a small box labeled birthday/Christmas. Harry was looking at more money than he had ever seen. There was probably a thousand pound in different bills. Well that problems solved he would just take what he needed. Just enough to get him to London. Maybe a little extra to get a bite to eat on the way, and it was just a loan. After he got to Gringotts he would take out some money and put it back.

Lost in thought Harry ran out the front door and right into Mrs. Figg.

" Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going?" Harry Apologized.

" Not to worry dear. I'm tougher than I look believe me. Where are you off to in such a rush?" asked Mrs. Figg.

Harry had no idea what to say. How do you tell someone what you're doing without telling them certain details. He sure couldn't tell them the truth_. " I just found out I'm a wizard and just thought I'd steal my cousin's bike and take a train into London." _She would be perfectly understanding even helpful. Harry had to think fast.

" Well, I was just going to take a train into London. Uncle Vernon had a horrific accident this morning. He fell down the stairs. It was my fault actually. I left my trainer on the stairwell and he tripped over it. I had a little money saved up so I thought it would be a great idea to get him a gift, to show him how sorry I am."

" Is that what happened? Oh dear! When I saw the ambulance pull off I wondered what was going on." she replied.

Bullshit. She didn't she the ambulance pull off. She was watching the entire time. That nosey old bat put the Secret Service to shame, but if she was going to play dumb so could he.

" Well I'm off. It's a short trip by car, but riding a bike takes a bit more time. I've got to hurry if I'm going to catch the train." Harry said.

" Going to London all by yourself at your age I will not allow it. It just so happens, I was planning to go into the city today. You may come with me. I'm sure we can find your uncle something pleasant. Come along now." ordered Mrs. Figg.

Being a kid has it's disadvantages. Now Harry is stuck strapped into the front seat of her car, that smelled even worst than her house. He wondered if the smell of moth balls and dirty cat washed out of clothing. How in the hell could he get rid of this woman long enough to find The Leaky Cauldron. Since he had never been there he showed her the address. An hour and twenty two minutes later she was circling a block in London looking for an address that didn't exist.

" I think I saw the shop we've been looking for Mrs. Figg. It's just over there. If you could just let me out right here I could go in and find something, and you could find a place to park the car. It will only take a minute." Harry said.

After a bit of convincing, she saw the light. Harry waited until the car was out of sight to take off. Around the corner there it was in plain sight The Leaky Cauldron. She went right past it like she didn't see it. People poured in and out of the shops to the left and right of it, but nobody seemed to acknowledge it was there.

Since he didn't know how much time he had, Harry ran inside. It looked like a tavern out of the 1800's. It was deserted in these early morning hours, except for the bartender. Harry had lost written all over his face. The bartender looked up hoping to see a customer with big pockets and saw only little Harry walking up to the bar.

" Excuse me. Sir." said Harry. " I was wondering if you could show me how to get to Diagon Alley."

Without looking back at Harry the bartender begin drying off some clean pints with a towel.

" Listen kid. Time is money, and ….." the bartender said. He turned to look at Harry and his eye traveled up and stopped right on his forehead. " You're Harry Potter!" the barman exclaimed.

" Yea I know." answered Harry. " I apologize, but I don't have any money. I was on my way to Gringotts. I could pay you when I return.

" Please forgive me Mister Potter. Your money's no good here. I didn't realize who I was talking to." He replied. " I'd be happy to show you. Come right this way."

He directed Harry to a doorway in the back that had nothing but a brick wall. Before Harry could ask why the bartender a sequence of bricks. The Bricks folded back turning into an archway. He couldn't believe his eyes.

" The name's Tom" said the barman. " Now that sequence. That's how you get into Diagon Alley. Thank you Mister Potter. You're welcome here anytime.

The first thing Harry saw a sign.

Cauldron Sale!!!! All sizes Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self stirring, Collapsible. The Apothecary had Dragon Liver reduced to 13 sickles an once. He passed Eeylops Emporium. It had at least 7 Owls on display sleeping in cages, and that's when he saw it. A snowy white building towering above the rest. A couple of very serious, very ugly looking creature stood guard on either side of enormous bronze doors. And then two more guard standing in front of ever bigger silver doors:

Enter stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry walked into the bank and straight up to the counter. The creature bore his sharp toothy grin as he observed Harry approach.

" How may I help you Sir?" the creature asked.

Harry handed him the key and the effect was instantaneous. The creature leaned over the counter to get a better view. It's eyes surveying Harry until they stopped on his scar.

" Very well Mister Potter. Follow me."

The creature hopped down off his high stool. And took Harry thru a pair of double doors. The hall beyond had none of the Lobby's grand elegance. The hall had simple stone walls lit by torches. They made their way to a small cart at the end of the hall. Harry was about to ask what was going on. Suddenly, as if being pulled by a small rocket, the cart began to move on it's own. At break neck speed they plunged into the darkness. Turning left, right, left, until Harry couldn't remember anymore.

Finally, they came to s screeching halt. Together they approached an ancient vault door. The creature inserted Harry's tiny key into the lock. After thirty or so locks retracting, the door opened. When Harry walked in all of the torches burst into flames, illuminating the chamber. There were huge mounds of gold Galleons, columns of Silver, and mounds and mounds of bronze coins. Harry filled his pack up with as many gold coins he could carry and went back up stairs. Stopping only to exchange some Galleons for pounds he raced outside.

Harry now had more money at his disposal than he had ever dreamed possible. What would he buy first? He walked into Flourish and Blotts. It had shelves stacked to the ceiling with books. Harry took everything interesting he could find off the shelves including: Quidditch thru the Ages, and Curses and Counter Curses( Bewitch your friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges) by Professor Vindictous Veridan. He found Hogwarts a History by Balthalda Bagshot, and The Standard Book of Spells Grades one thru five. He wanted to know everything.

The clerk looked at the mountain of Books and down at Harry and said:

" How do you plan on paying for all this?"

" With gold of course." replied Harry. He opened up his book bag to reveal the small fortune, and when he did this the clerks eyes lit up.

" My apologies Sir." He said with a grin. "Surely you won't be able to carry them all by yourself. Might suggest a trunk to transport them in. I happen to have just the thing." He pulled out a medium sized foot locker with seven locks from behind the desk.

" How am I supposed to fit everything is there." asked Harry.

" That's the extraordinary part is this trunk has space enhanced compartments. One the size of a small bedroom. Furnishing would cost an Extra 70 Galleons. The last but not least feature is the lighter than air feature making transporting it a breeze."

" I'll take the works!" Harry exclaimed.

Carrying his new trunk under one arm Harry entered Everything Qudditch. In the window was the Nimbus. The first broom of it's kind. Jet black except for the gold engraved Nimbus in the handle. With the broom secured is his trunk Harry stopped in Eelyops Owl Emporium to but some mice for Jade and ended up buying a young brown owl.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside Ollivander's. Makers of fine wands since 382 B. C. He had saved the best for last. Hundreds of small boxes were everywhere. The shopkeeper heard the door open and proceeded to the front.

" Welcome Mister Potter. You're here a bit sooner than expected, but I'm very curious as to what wand would chose a boy such as yourself." said Ollivander.

" How do you know who I am?" asked Harry.

" Your scar is legendary, and I remember every wand I have ever sold. I can remember when your parents where in here buying their first wands." he said. " You have your mother's eyes. Almost Impossible to find a more gifted pair, and I'm sure you will prove no different."

Mr. Ollivander took measurements of Harry's wand hand, and began giving Harry wands to wave. Wand after wand either nothing happened or something blew up. Harry was starting to think he might not receive a wand after all, but almost suddenly Mr. Ollivander stopped as if struck by an idea. He turned and looked at Harry as if in deep thought. He picked a dusty box off the shelf and approached Harry.

" I wonder." He said thinking out loud to himself.

When Harry took hold of this wand. He felt a warmth flow all throughout his body. It was like being united with a missing part of himself.

" Curious." said Ollivander.

" I you don't mind me asking what's curious? Did I do something wrong." asked Harry.

" Wandlore is very abstract brand of magic. The wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter. A bond is created between the two. The things you will encounter and experience strengthens that bond. As I said before: I remember every wand I've ever sold. The phoenix who's feather is the core of your wand only gave two feathers. The other wand belonged to the man who gave you that scar." replied Mister Ollivander.

" Thank you for you time sir. How much do I owe you?" asked Harry.

With all of his items tucked safely inside his trunk, Harry stepped back on to the streets of London. Mrs. Figg was looking everywhere for him. The entire ride back to Privet Drive was a long drawn out lecture about responsibility and respect. This was the first time in Harry's life he was ever glad to see Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

The house was empty. It didn't have that felling a home is supposed to. Harry began by cleaning out his cupboard under the stairs. Jade was off exploring the ghost house. Maybe she was hiding from Falcon, Harry's new Barn owl, who had a hungry look in his eye.

An hour later the only thing remaining was Harry's old mattress folded up in the corner. He placed the brand new trunk just in the doorway. Now it was time to see if it was worth the money he paid for it. First he took everything he bought this morning out of the first compartment. Then he opened the largest compartment. The front of the trunk opened outward to reveal a descending staircase. It was like the trunk was a trapdoor to a basement that didn't exist. His own personal London flat. It had a four post bed, a full kitchen, a set of shelves for his books, a stand up shower, and a small sitting room with a fireplace.

" Now I'm Home." Harry said.

That night, after getting everything in order, Harry began his magical education. He locked his trunk from the inside, sat on his new bed, and started reading. He read all about Hogwarts, Quidditch, common jinx's, and curses. He read until the pages blur and he couldn't read another word. It was time for a little fresh air. So Harry removed a pair new black pants, black trainers, and black hooded cloak from his closet. Seconds later he was straddling his shiny, brand new broom in the back yard.

Well. Harry thought. Here goes nothing.

" Up!" He shouted.

The broom shot up so fast Harry barely held on. In an instant Number Four resembled a tiny green square on a computer board. After the initial shock Harry closed his eyes and drifted on the wind. This was the feeling he'd dreamed about, total freedom.

The broom responded to his every movement. Left, right, up, down he flew feeling the happiest he'd ever felt in his life. It was nothing short of Heaven, but then he saw something small and shiny falling in the moonlight.

The keys to the trunk had fallen out of his pockets. Down he dived faster and faster, and the ground kept getting closer and closer. Everything he had was locked safely in his trunk. Just as he was about to slam face first into some strangers roof, he grabbed the keys and pulled up. Harry soon after landed softly back in the back yard grinning from ear to ear. In such a good mood that he failed to notice someone had been had seen him land.

The next morning an owl flew into the kitchen window and dropped a package into Harry's lap. He tore at the wrappings and let the brown paper fall to the floor. Harry held something in his hands softer that silk. It appeared to be a cloak of some kind. Just then he noticed the small note that had fallen out of package.

Dear Mister Potter. This was your father's invisibility cloak. It was in my possession the night he died. I would suggest using this next time you go for a little flight. Use it wisely.

How does he know? Harry thought to himself. He recognized the slanted handwriting. The letter was from Dumbledore. Time to add another Question to the list of things he wanted to ask.

The Dursley's returned the following evening, and true to her word no one acknowledged his existence. Life around the house became routine. Harry spent his days locked up in his new room read, practicing wand movements, and talking to Jade about all of it. At night he would fly for hours on end, often losing track of time. Once he ended up by the ocean, and stopped for a few minutes to listen to the waves crashing against the shore.

Days flew by like minutes. In almost no time at all he had read and re-read everything in his collection. He ordered by owl weekly new books on all subjects from Flourish and Blotts. Each day bringing him closer to the day he would finally attend Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 2**

**Almost four years passed since Harry became the invisible man. Which didn't matter to him at all. It had been the best period in his short life. No matter what he did, everyone pretended he didn't exist. The Dursley's ignored Harry's owl flying in and out of the house. They never spoke to him. He probably could've danced naked on the breakfast table and Vernon would have looked right through him. **

**From time to time, Harry knew they were watching him. He could here them discussing things when they thought he'd gone out. **

" **How is he not starving? " He doesn't even eat with us anymore. He's got no money. So where the hell did he get those new clothes. Selling drugs would be my guess. What else could he be doing all hours of the night, and have you looked inside his cupboard? That's where he hides it all. He's got a trunk in there with seven locks on it. I tell you the damn things weighs a ton. Tried to move it the other day. Couldn't budge it an inch."**

" **What do you suppose we do about it Vernon?" asked Petunia.**

" **Nothing we can do is there. You realize we're harboring a dangerous criminal." he whispered.**

**It didn't matter what they thought. As long as they didn't get too curious. Harry had just finished his morning exercises. He wanted to be strong physically and Magically. Harry Potter would never again be a victim. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Jade was asleep in the aquarium on the heat rock he bought for her. She had grown almost 7 feet long. The trio were all primarily nocturnal. Falcon, unless retrieving a package hardly ever saw daylight. **

**On his bed was a letter he'd received just this morning. It was addressed:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The cupboard under the stairs**

**4 Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**It was the same type of envelope he had opened that fateful day 4 years ago, and on the back was the Hogwarts Seal. He knew what it was, but decided to wait till his birthday to open it. Sadly, the letter was the only present he'd receive. He sat down on his bed and opened the envelope. **

**He then scribbled a reply to Professor McGonagall, and tied it to Falcon's leg. Falcon could deliver the letter while he was out buying new school robes, the only thing on the list he'd yet to purchase. Everything else he'd bring in his trunk. There would be time to find a way around that little broomstick rule later. After all with his father's invisibility cloak no one could see him flying anyway. **

**Once outside Harry released Falcon and called for a cab on his cell phone. By the time he got to London it was midday. Just as he always did, Harry put on his cloak just outside the Leaky Cauldron. He preferred to be discreet. The last time he visited Diagon Alley the entire bar wanted to shake his hand. All Harry wanted to do was buy a few school clothes, maybe a new book, and go home.**

**Business was in full swing when he entered the Pub. Harry paid the crowd no mind, and proceeded to the back. He tapped the familiar bricks opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. A few things caught his eye on the way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The newly released Nimbus Two Thousand for example called to him from inside it's case. The fastest broom ever made. Maybe it was time for an upgrade?**

**He thought to himself: **_**First get what you came here for. Then you can play. Always remember business before pleasure.**_

**When he entered Madam Malkin's shop he could hear her talking to someone. In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face, stood on a foot stool. While a witch was pinning his robes. Madam Malkin herself approached Harry and began taking his measurements. **

" **Hello." said the boy." You're going to Hogwarts too?"**

" **Yeah." said Harry. " I thought the day would never come. I can't wait to go."**

" **Me too. My father and mother are getting the rest of my school supplies. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I can't believe they don't allow first years to have brooms. I'll make my father buy one, and sneak it in somehow."**

**Harry chuckled, on the inside, to himself. Whoever this boy was would get along famously with his cousin Dudley. **

" **Do you have your own broom?" the boy asked.**

" **I've had the original Nimbus since I was seven. Flying is my favorite thing in the world."**

" **Well, I've been flying since before I could walk. My father says I'll be able to walk onto the house team. Do you know what house you'll be in?"**

" **No." Harry replied.**

" **Nobody truly knows until we get there, but I'm certain I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family for generations has been."**

**When both of the children's robes were being wrapped up, the shop door opened. In came a women who was undeniably the boy's mother. **

" **Come now dear we must be on our way." said the woman.**

**The boy was too busy watching Harry pay for his robes. He had seen the bag full of galleons, and said something Harry couldn't hear to his mother. **

" **But, His parents gave that much to go shopping!" the boy whined.**

" **My parent's are dead. They were killed when I was a baby." **

" **Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." the boy apologized.**

" **Then maybe next time you should think before you speak. If you'll excuse me."**

**Harry left the boy shocked, with his jaw on the floor. He was obviously used to people kissing his ass. Harry stopped in Everything Quidditch and bought the Nimbus 2000. Even though his old broom was still in good condition, He had to buy it, to see how good it really was.**

**His desire to leave the Dursley's home only made August slow to a snail's pace. Every day felt like two. He spent the rest of his days racing Falcon on his new broom and rereading his school books. **

**Finally the day arrived. Harry packed all his things for school in the "Normal" section of his trunk. He thought it best to keep his flat a secret. Falcon was in his cage asleep and Jade wrapped around his torso, with her head resting on Harry's shoulders. She didn't want to miss anything.**

**At the train station Harry looked and looked, but couldn't find Platform 9&¾. He knew it was a magical entrance. He just had to figure out where it was.**

" **Now what do we do?" asked Jade.**

" **I'd say keep you eyes and ears open for any sign of another witch of wizard. We're not the only ones boarding the Hogwarts Express."**

**Sure enough five minutes before the Express was scheduled to depart, he heard someone. **

" **Hurry up now children. We don't want the train to leave without us. Platform 9 ¾ this way." ordered the woman.**

**Harry grabbed his trolley and followed the voice. It belonged to a plump, redheaded woman with a whole litter of kids. The set of twins started running together full speed at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. The rest of the family followed suit, and they all vanished in the same manner.**

**Harry grabbed his cart and did the same. Instead of crashing into the bricks he found himself standing beside a black and red steam engine that was ready to depart. He took Falcon out of his cage, and told him to meet his at Hogwarts. Falcon nodded and took flight. Harry put his cage into the second space inside the trunk, and set out to find an empty compartment. In the very last one he saw the youngest of the redheaded siblings he'd seen a few minutes ago. **

" **Oh. Hello you can sit down if you like." the boy said.**

**Harry put his large trunk into the overhead with ease surprising the boy, just as he was about to ask Harry if he needed help. Harry turned to something the boy either couldn't hear or couldn't see, and then he sat down.**

" **I appreciate the invitation. My name is Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

" **Ronald Weasley. Is it your first time going to Hogwarts too?"**

" **Yeah. I can't wait." Harry said.**

**He tried engaging Harry in conversation, but was unsuccessful. Harry listened to him complain about his brothers teasing him, his mother nagging him, and about all the little things Harry would kill to have. How he wished he had money of his own. **

" **No offense mate, but you don't know how good you have it. I don't have anyone to tell me what to do. I have more money than I know what to do with, but my parents are dead. I have no family. I'd give anything to have your problems."**

" **I had no idea. I'm sorry." Ron Apologized. **

" **Don't worry about it. You didn't know."**

**Just then the door opened. A girl with, a lion's mane of, bushy hair poked her head in. **

" **Has anyone seen a toad because Neville's lost his?" she asked.**

" **No. We haven't seen anything/" answered Harry.**

**She took notice of the book Harry was reading and her eyes lit up.**

" **I've got that one as well. I think Hogwarts is fascinating don't you. Think of the history. Think of all we'll be learning!" she explained. " I'm Hermione Granger by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

" **My name's Harry and this is Ron. The feelings mutual."**

" **Well I'm off to help Neville, poor guy's helpless if you ask me. Oh, Ron I just wanted to tell you. You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Bye Harry." she said with a smile.**

" **Bye Harry." Ron mocked.**

" **Well you do." said Harry. " You don't have to be such a prat about it."**

**The sun had begun to set in the west. Harry got tired of looking at Ron's miserable expression, as he ate his corned beef sandwich. He had more than enough food in his flat, but he didn't want to give away his secret.**

" **Listen mate. I'd like a bit of privacy while I change into my school robes. Would you mind waiting out side for just a minute?"**

" **Sure." Ron replied. **

**Harry had his school robes in the top lock, but he had to go downstairs to get food out of his kitchen. After casting a locking spell on the door, Harry opened the trunk. When he'd changed clothes and finished making dinner, Harry relocked his trunk and unlocked the door. Ron reentered the compartment and saw the largest, longest, and most delicious looking sandwich he'd ever seen. **

**The invading army of darkness soon conquered the sun. There were only minutes away from Hogsmead Station, when a familiar pale faced boy looked into their compartment. When he saw Harry, his eye's narrowed.**

**He invited himself inside, accompanied by two large shadows. Neither of which looked very intelligent. **

" **Been looking for you. The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

" **And this concerns me because." said Harry, not even pausing to look up from his book.**

**Ron chuckled trying his best not to laugh out loud. Malfoy sneered at him and said: " Let me guess at who you might be. Red hair and a set of hand me down, You must be a Weasley. My father told me your dad is a disgrace to the name Wizard, and that's why he doesn't have 2 knuts to rub together. Keep making friends with blood traitors like him, and you'll end up dead like your parents."**

**Ron was already moving attempting to punch Malfoy in the jaw, but was intercepted by both of the large shadows. Harry hadn't moved a muscle. With a fight escalating in such a small space. Nobody noticed the sudden drop in temperature. The windows were almost completely covered in ice. **

" **Weasley may be a moron, but at least he's not a coward." Draco teased.**

**With a flash of movement, Harry drew his wand. Sparks flew from the tip, and he stopped it ¼ inch from Draco's nose.**

" **Can I bite him?" asked Jade.**

" **No. I just want to scare him. He needs to learn a little respect."**

**Absolute silence fell over the compartment when Harry spoke. Jade slithered down his arm and out the sleeve of his robes. She coiled around his wand arm and showed her fangs.**

**Harry spoke very slowly and said: " Now that I have your attention Draco listen well. I don't care who you think you are. This is your first and only warning. The next time a fucked up thought or comment crosses your mind, keep it to yourself. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your's. Are you listening to me? Blink one for yes and two for no."**

**Draco blinked once, and waited.**

" **That's much better. You see how easy that was. Now sadly you've outstayed your welcome. You may go now, and don't forget to apologize to Ron"**

**Not only did Malfoy and associates run out faster than a bat out of hell, but so did Ron. The train had finally reached it's destination. Harry could see everyone gathering on the platform outside. Some talking to friends, others making their way to carriages that would take them to the castle. He decided to wait until most of the confusion died down to exit the train, never did like feeling crowded. **

**On the platform, he was looking around trying to figure out where to go. A booming voice called out: FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! This was by far the largest man Harry had ever seen. He blended in with the back of the crowd. Hermione soon joined him at his side. **

" **My name is Hagrid I'll be taking you up to the castle. Don't worry about your things. All of your personal belongings will be taken up to the castle for you. Follow me please."**

**He was twice the size of a normal man, with a beard so wild a family of blue birds could be living in it. Harry had to jog to keep up with him as they walked down a very dark, very steep path. As the trees thinned out the children got their first view of Hogwarts. **

**There was a loud " OOOOHHH!"**

**The castle sat on top of a high mountain. It's windows shined like stars that had fallen out of the night sky. It was a vast and breathtaking sight with many turrets and towers. **

" **Now everyone please find a boat. No more than four students to a boat." Hagrid said. **

**When everyone was safely on board Hagrid yelled: FORWARD! The small fleet of enchanted ships began their journey across the lake. They traveled through an opening in the cliff face, directly beneath the castle, to an underground dock. After exiting the boat the children followed Harry up a flight of stone steps to a large oak door. Hagrid waited until everyone was at the top. He gave Neville back his toad once again and knocked on the door three times. **

**The door opened, and behind it stood the most no nonsense looking woman in the world. This was not a woman to cross. One look at her face was enough to silence all conversation. **

" **The first years Professor." said Hagrid.**

" **Thank you Hagrid I'll see you at the feast. My name is Professor McGonagall. Follow me and remain silent."**

**She paused momentarily when she saw Harry standing in the back. The children followed her into a room just opposite the great hall. McGonagall instructed them to wait, and she would return to collect them. All of them were visibly nervous. Ron was hiding within a small group having a whispered conversation. Draco and associates were keeping their distance, sending death glares over in Harry's direction.**

**Hermione was talking to a little girl in pig tails. She heard something she didn't like and walked over next to Harry. **

" **She is so stupid. You can't possibly…"**

" **Hermione. What are you talking about? Slow down, breathe, and start from the beginning." Harry said.**

" **It's just that she said you were some kind of dark wizard, you attacked four people on the train, and you're a parlsalmouth. She also said I shouldn't be friends with you."**

" **What do you think? Do I look like a dark wizard?"**

" **Well no."**

" **So forget about it. The only fact in the statement is I can talk to snakes. There's nothing dark about that."**

**Hermione still looked a little hesitant, but she seemed comforted. Professor McGonagall returned and led the first years into the Great Hall. All the other students watched as they entered. Their eyes following Harry. Whispering to each other about the incident on the train. **

" **Who is he?" said Marcus Flint at the Slytherin table.**

**Students and teachers alike were all looking at an old dirty hat sitting on a stool, and then silence fell across the hall as the hat began to speak:**

**The time has come, **

**For me to do,**

**The task I was made for,**

**I'll sort you into houses,**

**On school split into four,**

**The brave of heart, **

**Courageous ones, **

**Will go to Gryffindor,**

**To Hufflepuff, **

**The ones who trust,**

**The most loyal and best of friends,**

**For those who plot and scheme to win,**

**Will find a spot in Slytherin,**

**Because Ravenclaw treasured brains not brawn, **

**This is were great thinkers belong,**

**So come sit down, **

**And try me on, **

**I'll look inside your head,**

**I can see the truth don't lie to me,**

**Remember what I said,**

**I do the job assigned to me,**

**Though it is a task I dread.**

**Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

" **When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on this stool to be sorted." she said " Abbott, Hannah!"**

**Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff, Susan Bones as well. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw. Followed by Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor and the table to the far left exploded with cheers. **

**Millicent Bulstrode joined the Slytherin table. Justin Finch Fletchly became a Hufflepuff, and Seamus Finnagan became a Gryffindor. **

**It was now Hermione's turn. She went up to the stool and eagerly jammed the hat on her head. Moments later it shouted Gryffindor! **

**Neville long bottom took ages before being declared a Gryffindor. While the sorting hat sent Malfoy to join the Slytherin's table, without even touching his head. Finally Harry's name was called.**

**Four hundred sets of eyes watched Harry make his way to the stool. Everyone whispering to the person next to them about the event on the train.**

" **Did you hear about what happened?"**

" **Is that really HIM?"**

**Harry was oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere. Living with the Dursly's, He developed a mindset for situations like this. Focus solely on your goal, and everything else disappears like it doesn't exist. Harry sat down on the stool, placed the hat on his head, and waited.**

" **Hmmmm.." said a voice inside his head. " Difficult. Very difficult. There is definitely courage. You are undeniably bright, and talented. You will be great, but I do believe your courage and determination are the most dominate of all. So the perfect place for you will be….Gryffindor!"**

**Harry didn't get the same reception as the others did. Some of the students clapped, the faculty applauded as well, but the event on the train had now spread throughout the school. The entire student body looked at Harry with a mixture of fear and curiosity, a look he was well accustomed to.**

**Clearing his throat to break to the awkward silence, Dumbledore rose out of his seat. " I would like to welcome you all old and New to another fine year at Hogwarts. Before you retire this evening I have a few announcements to make, but that can wait. For now enjoy the feast!"**

**With a wave of his hand all five tables were filled with every kind of food imaginable. Harry sat with Hermione, at the end of the table. You would think the two had the plague because no on came within five feet of either of them. **

" **If you ever intend on making any friends around here, I would suggest eating somewhere else." said Harry.**

**Hermione went on talking like she didn't hear his last statement. " So where did you say you where from Harry? Unlike most famous people I've read about nobody has any idea where you live."**

" **My family's home was in Grodic's Hollow. You have no idea how strange it is reading about yourself in a book, and realizing there are people out there who know more about your history than you do."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **I was sentenced to live my Aunt Petunia when my parents died. The only thing they ever told me was how much of a waste of time and energy I was. I never knew my parents, and know even less about my family history."**

" **That's awful. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."**

" **Don't worry about it."**

**Silence once again fell over the Great Hall as Dumbledore rose to his feet. **

" **I realize it has been a long and **_**eventful**_**day" He said. " Just a few announcements as I said. The Forbidden Forest is and still remains Forbidden. For those who do not wish to die, a terrible and gruesome death, the third floor is also forbidden. Mister Filtch has asked me to remind students young and old there is a list of items you're forbidden to possess nailed to his office door. I'm very excited to see what great things we can accomplish together as a school. Your triumph's will earn your house points. Any rule breaking will result in a loss of points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." Dumbledore paused. " Finally, I wanted to say everyone in here is born with unique abilities. We must strive to overlook our differences, and focus on the things everyone has in common to be successful. Goodnight."**

**The teachers watched as the childeren exited the Great Hall, each one looking at Harry for different reasons. The rumors of the incident had not escaped their ears. Dumbeldore looked at Harry with concern. What happened to the small boy during his stay with the Dursley's? Surely, A child so young could not have become a dark wizard. How had he become a parselmouth? Only time would tell.**

**The Griffindors led by Percy Weasly Prefect Extrodinair journeyed to a platform within a maze of moving staircases. " This is the Fat Lady. She is the guardian to Griffindor Tower." Percy said. " The Password is Mandrake. It will change throughout the year, and you will not be able to enter without it. **

** The portrait swung open to reveal a passage into a large sitting room. The plush coaches and chairs were covered in Griffindor colors.**

**" The boys dormitory is up that way. The girls is to the right. All of your things have already been brought up to your rooms." said Percy " You will recieve your class scheduals tommorrow. Goodnight."**

**Harry bid Hermione goodnight and headed up to his room. In the room marked first years he found a four post bed that rivaled the comfort of his own, and his trunk was placed neatly in front. **

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

**Perched on the ledge outside the window was Falcon. Harry removed Falcon's perch from his trunk, and set it up on his nightstand. Jade slithered under the warm sheets. Harry let Falcon in and finally laid down for the night. **

**All night he tossed and turned. Only this time the dream had changed. He was running chasing something thru, what had to be, the forbidden forest. He thought is was a little strange. How could he dream about a place he had never seen?**

**Authors notes: I Hope you like it so far. I have multiple chapters written up, but it takes forever to type everything up. I have my new son to take care of. I promise to update as soon as possible. Until next time.**

**P.S. I'm an ace at math, but grammar always confused me. Proofreading and rewriting can be time consuming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Falcon carried Jade down to the forbidden forest. After the incident on the train, Harry thought it best to keep a low profile. Hermione met him at the bottom of the stairs, and together they walked down to the Great Hall.

Everyone they passed stared at Harry, while talking under their breath. Hermione did her best to act like it didn't bother her. After breakfast, They each received their schedules and proceeded to their first transfiguration lesson.

Upon arrival Harry sat down in the first row, and Hermione took the chair next to him.

" Where is she?" Asked Hermione.

" I don't know, but its hard to believe she would be late." said Harry. " Maybe she use's her cat like filch uses his."

The cat in question sat on the teacher's desk motionless, watching everything the children did.

" Whew we made it!" said Ron to Dean Thomas. " I thought we were going to be late our first day."

Off the professor's desk the cat leaped and before the two stood Professor McGonagall.

" Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your lateness." she said. " Do you have an excuse?"

Before he could answer she cut him off.

" Don't even think of answering that question. Because anything you say right now will only dig you into a deeper hole. Sit Down." she paused for a moment and regained her composure. " Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and dangerous courses you will learn here at Hogwarts. There is zero room in here for errors and excuses. Try my patience and rest assured showing up on time for this class will no longer be an issue."

She turned her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone was instantly on the edge of their seats ready to learn. With a wave of her wand thirty matches flew out of a box on the shelf. They flew around the room before finding home in front of each student.

" Now your task for today will be to change this match into a needle. Begin."

It was a simple statement, but a difficult task for most. Harry waited until McGonagall came to check on him to ask a question.

" Are you having trouble Mister Potter?" she asked with concern.

" No Ma'am. I was fascinated by your demonstration. Do we learn to do the Animagus Transformation in school, or is it not covered until much later?"

" The Animagus Transformation is extremely high level magic. I doubt even at Newt Level any student is capable of achieving it." she explained.

" How did you chose to become a cat?"

" The form you take is a representation of the individual. Cats are intelligent, clever, clean, dangerous, and beautiful. In short everything I am."

" So if it reflects your inner self it should be possible to achieve more than one form. Since the human psyche has three parts."

" I would suggest you concentrate on the task at hand, and speculate on such things when you're a bit more experienced."

Harry smiled and said, " Your right. Watch this."

He waved his wand ,and summoned all the matches in front of him. Then the matches began to assemble themselves into a small model of the Eifel Tower. He tapped it with his wand and turned it into silver. The professor was speechless.

Upon achieving the desired effect Harry said " I don't want to be rude, but is their anyway I can skip a few chapters and move on to something a bit more challenging?"

Without saying a word, McGonagall replaced the matches that Harry borrowed, and wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

" Mister Potter, that is a question which can only be answered by the headmaster. Since you've completed today's lesson, I will grant you permission to ask him personally. Along with any other questions you might have." she said, as she gave him a knowing look.

Harry followed her directions and found himself standing in front of a stone gargoyle.

" So if this is the entrance, How do I get it to open?" Harry thought for a while and remembered the piece of parchment she had given him. He opened it and read aloud " Lemon Drops!"

The gargoyle moved aside and revealed a staircase leading up to the headmaster's quarters. Just before he knocked on the door it opened in anticipation. Harry walked in to find the headmaster sitting behind his desk reading.

" Welcome Mister Potter." said Dumbledore, still not looking up from his book. After a moment he seemed to find a stopping place and closed the book. " I'm surprised it took this long for you to come and see me."

" I have a few questions. Am I going to get an honest answer, or are you going to waste my morning telling me fairy tales. Just so you know, I'm deathly allergic to bullshit."

" I promise to answer, truthfully, any question you might have."

Harry had always wanted to have this opportunity. Now he had no idea where to start. As if reading his mind Dumbledore stepped in and said: "It may be best, when telling such a tale, to start from the beginning. Indulge an old man for a minute or two, and I shall tell you what I know.

When Voldermort was in power there were those who stood against him. I gathered together those willing to fight and formed The order of the Phoenix. On the other side Voldermort spread fear and terror commanding his followers, the death eaters. The war was at stand still.

Then one night I was interviewing a teacher to fill the post of Divination. She was the descendant of a very famous Seer, but upon inspection I discovered had not inherited the gift. As I was about to leave, I witnessed her tell an authentic prophecy.

The prophecy spoke of the one who would defeat the dark lord. Discovered moments too late one of Voldermort's spies had been listening in on the conversation, and relayed the information to his master. It was on this information Lord Voldermort chose to go after the one he believed would one day defeat him. I think you can guess who that person is."

Harry had never known the reason Voldermort wanted him dead. " That is a very interesting tale, but its just that. I have seen his face in my dreams. How did I survive the Killing Curse he hit me with?"

" Your mother was exceptionally gifted with charms. She gave her last breath to seal a charm that made it impossible to touch you without doing himself harm. This is very old magic. The origins of the spell and others like it are unknown and all but forgotten. The curse he sent at you was rebounded destroying his body and breaking his power."

" Do you think he's gone for good, or is that the reason even now people fear speaking his name?"

" I believe he is out there in some form or another. God knows what kind of dark magic rituals he performed, but I do believe he is alive and will some day return."

" After my parents were killed, why did you send me to live with the Dursley's?"

" The magic of your mother's charm protects you even to this day. The same blood run's through your aunt's veins as did your mother. I used that to put a spell of protection over you. Otherwise the most faithful and most insane of Lord Voldermort's followers may have finished what he started."

" Protection! You call starvation and beatings for breathing out of turn protection! I know you were keeping an eye on me. I knew the night you sent me the invisibility cloak. What I want to know is if you can so easily make decisions in someone's life. Why didn't you step in and help me when I needed it. I was no better off there then facing an army of death eaters. I found out who I was by accident. I was almost killed."

" I can only ask your forgiveness, and say that you are only half right. I placed someone in the area to keep a look out for external threats. I assumed your only living relatives would treat you better than blood thirsty murders." " I don't want to over stay my welcome. I was given permission to come and see you by Professor McGonagall. I've already studied well beyond anything the other first years are learning. Could it be possible for private instruction in advanced Transfiguration?"

" Very soon, I will administer a practical exam personally. Depending on how well you perform I will make my decision. Unfortunately a problem has presented itself, and I must find a long term solution. When I've finished with this most important task, I will send you a message."

" How long do you think it will take if you don't mind me asking?"

" Do not fret my boy. I am quite adept to solving problems, but sometimes it is best to act slowly. Until then try to show a little more restraint and a little less cheek. You might be surprised what you can learn."

So for the time being Harry has to continue to attend his regular classes. Herbology was held in the greenhouses three times a week. Wednesday night at midnight was Astronomy. History of Magic could be so much more exciting with a living teacher. Only Binns could take bloody wars and Goblin rebellions and turn them into lullabys. Harry used this time to catch up on the sleep he wasn't getting at night.

Dumbledore must have been hard pressed when he hired Professor Quirrel. How can anyone teach Defense against the Dark Arts, and be afraid of his own shadow.

The final class of the week was double potions in the Dungeons. You couldn't find a more depressing, dark, or cold place in the entire castle. It was a direct representation of Hogwart's Potion Master Severus Snape.

Snape started the class by slamming the door and plunging the class into almost total darkness. His bad mood and great loathing emanated like a horrible stench. After reciting some well rehearsed speech about how great he was, His eyes locked in on Harry. If looks could kill, this was a twenty megaton nuclear warhead. He waved his wand an extremely difficult potion appeared on the chalk board.

" Listen closely. Everything you need to complete this potion is in the stores cabinet. Given the difficulty of this assignment, I don't expect any of you to come close. This is only to test your skill level. Based on how well you perform, I can better understand how much work each of you need. You have two hours begin."

He spent the an hour critiquing and scrutinizing every move Harry made. The fact that Harry ignored the jibes and verbal assaults only made him more upset. Eventually he found an easier target in Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy turned out to be his favorite. That was a big surprise.

One hour later he inspected each potion in turn. Harry and Hermione's Potion came out perfect. Harry even added some fresh mint leaves to his potion to make it taste better.

" Mister Potter apparently has a problem following instructions. Draco if you could be so kind to tell me where on the board it says to add extra ingredients." asked Snape.

" Nowhere professor." replied Draco.

" 10 points will be given to Slitherin, and 10 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for failure to follow instructions. I'm sorry mister potter. I'm afraid you will receive no credit for today's lesson."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wanted nothing more than to take his scalding hot potion and pour it's contents on Snape's greasy head. Snape was almost smiling.

" Don't say anything Harry." said Hermione. " That's what he want's. You'll be playing right into his hands."

" I know. I don't know why he has it out for me, but its only a matter of time. I never forget. Someday I'll even the score."

The weekend came and went. The following Thursday the Gryffindor, and the Slitherin first years met out on the school grounds for their first flying lesson. Hermione was scared out of her wits. The grounded by the book girl was terrified of the flying.

" Don't worry." Harry told her. " The fall is actually the best part. It's the sudden stop at the end you gotta worry about."

She didn't see the humor in it.

" Don't think about it. I've been flying for years. Its perfectly safe. Use the broom as an extension of yourself. Think about riding a horse. If your timid he'll take you for a ride, but if you control him he'll respond to your every command."

So there they stood lined up facing each other. The tension was heavier than an elephant giving a dinosaur a piggy back ride. Amazing how two weeks ago everyone present, for the most part, got along just fine. Now the lines had been drawn.

Madam Hooch went over the basics. To save time she had them practice flying laps around the courtyard in pairs. " Next up Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" She called. " Now take one lap around the courtyard, return here, and land in the designated area. Begin!"

Malfoy took of immediately leaving Hermione behind to struggle. She started moving slowly but surely. Halfway thru her lap the broom took control. Hermione screamed out in terror as the broom went berserk. It Zigzagged up and down, left and right, bucking and diving uncontrollably. All she could do was hold on for dear life.

Harry was off the ground before even Madam Hooch had a chance to react. He mirrored the runaway brooms every move at incredible speed, but she was always just out of reach. Hermione's grip started to loosen and she fell.

Harry dove after her, going as fast as his broom could go. Fifty feet, Forty feet, Thirty feet to go. Twenty five feet from the ground Hermione managed to lock her arms around Harry's neck.

" Hold on!" Harry screamed!

He pulled with all his might missing the ground by inches. Hermione was still crying and shaking when he landed, holding on for dear life. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor. They surrounded Harry and asked him a million questions.

" Where did you learn to fly like that?"

" That was amazing. Were you scared?"

" Alright that's enough for today. Mister Potter please come with me." said Madam Hooch.

Harry reluctantly followed. He could hear the slitherins laughing, saying he'll probably get expelled. So what he disobeyed and flew without permission. If she had been paying more attention maybe he wouldn't have had to save Hermione himself.

So now he stood outside Professor McGonagall's office expecting the worst. She stepped out and looked long and hard at him, like she was trying to figure him out.

" Come in Mister Potter. Please have a seat." said McGonagall. " Thank you Mrs. Hooch."

" It was my pleasure" she replied.

Now he sat in the most uncomfortable chair in the world. McGonagall sat down at her desk and began writing on a piece of parchment. " Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

" No. Am I in trouble?"

" Not at the moment. I'd been meaning to speak with you privately for some time. Only now I have additional questions to ask. I was a bit concerned when you first arrived at Hogwarts. The rumors that circulated throughout the student body ranged from minor to outrageous. I would like to hear in your own words what happened on the train."

He told her of the confrontation with Malfoy and his shadows. She listened intently without interrupting. Her expression remained passive. " So it is true that you are a parlselmouth. That's interesting." she commented. " You are aware I knew your parents well. Both were very gifted. Your father was a skilled Quidditch Player. I just happened to notice, from my office window, you've inherited his skill on a broomstick."

A smile, like the first time he rode a broomstick, appeared on Harry's face. He knew where she was going with this. '

" I'm considering offering you a proposition, but before I do I need to be sure something like the aforementioned train incident will not happen again."

" Really professor, I can't predict the future. If a situation comes my way where I'm required to defend myself arises, I will do just that. Secondly I have no desire to play. On the other hand I would be more than happy to play as a favor to you. In exchange for a favor in return. Now, I mean no disrespect, but nothing in this life comes free." answered Harry.

" I admire your honesty." she said. " You put that Quidditch Cup in my trophy case, and I'll teach you everything I know about the Animagus Transformation. That is what you were going to ask me right?"

" It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

" Do you have an acceptable broom?"

" I've been waiting for a reason to test out my new nimbus 2000. You keep your end of the bargain, and I'll wipe the smirk of Professor Snape's face."

* * *

Later that evening in the headmaster's study. Dumbledore listened while Professor McGonagall retold the story of her meeting with Harry. Then she told him what was really bothering her.

" He worry's me Albus. He doesn't act like a child. Yes he is intelligent, but there is more beneath the surface. He was calculating and a bit cold. It was unsettling. I warned you what would happen. I told you what kind of people those muggles were. God knows what the boy's been thru."

" Alas, Minerva not even I can turn back the clock. When I placed him under their care, sealing the spell that would protect him from harm. I had no idea he needed protection from his family."

" I believe he is a crossroads. Although he lacks aggression, he is easily angered. Without the proper guidance, he could end up traveling down a dark road."

" He reminds me of a student I taught many years ago. Both are exceptionally bright, talented, were orphaned, and abused." Dumbledore paused deep in thought.

" I believe he would benefit greatly from playing for Gryffindor, and I want to see what he can accomplish in Transfiguration."

" Permission granted for both requests. I see you have found a new protégé. I will of course test him myself in all areas. If he proves himself, I believe a change in sleeping arrangements will be in order."

* * *

Outside Harry was racing Falcon over the forbidden forest. Until Falcon retired for the night to hunt. He landed just out of sight, inside the tree line. Jade was waiting for him.

" I will stay in the castle from now on. The forest is no longer safe." she said.

" Why?" asked Harry.

" There is an evil presence inside the forest. All of the inhabitants are afraid of it, and tonight it has done the unspeakable and slain a unicorn."

" There are wands made out of unicorn hair. Maybe it was just some hunters trying to make a living."

Just then Harry started to get a little dizzy, and the cold fall breeze sent chills down his spine.

" It is forbidden to kill such an animal."

" O.K. relax. I've always trusted you. I think you might be right. Let's get out of here."

Harry jumped on to his broomstick, and flew back up to his dormitory window. Unknown to either Harry or Jade, they were being watched. Upon Harry's departure the cloaked figure turned and headed deep into the forbidden forest.

Coming up next. Harry duels. The villian makes his first appearence, and a trip to an alley where the sun never rises.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

Hermione was now officially inseparable from Harry. She was waiting for him in the common room the following morning.

Everyone still stared and whispered , but now the dialogue was different. Hermione's near death experience was the new talk of the school. A rumor even started circulating that Harry, with a wig and under an assumed identity, played seeker for the Harpies.

People began to warm up to Harry, or at least stop thinking of him as a dark wizard. Anyone in their eyes whose best friend is muggle born, and earns twenty points for Gryffindor can't be all that bad.

Harry usually did this kind of thing on his own, but he would be a fool not to take advantage of having the smartest girl in school as a friend. He just had to wait for the right time to fill her in on the situation.

Sometimes the most private place to talk is in the middle of a crowd. Harry waited, until Breakfast was in full swing, to tell her what happened the night before.

" So you're saying something evil is killing unicorns in the forbidden forest." replied Hermione. " You're sure she isn't being a little dramatic."

" Animals have a better sixth sense than most people. Evil or not it was someone or something unnatural. I can't think of a reason anyone would want to kill one for anything but profit. I even asked her. All I know for sure is that it can't be good."

Later that day they searched the library for any and all information on Unicorns. That night Harry even searched the restricted section, but after 2 days of reading, until their eyes bled, they had nothing to show for it. Sitting on his bed that evening reading, Harry came to a conclusion.

" Hermione. You and I both know without more information we'll never figure it out."

" I've been thinking that too."

" Let's call it a day. I've got some homework to catch up on."

Hermione just looked at him like she had been smacked in the face. Then she packed up her things and said. " Do you really think I'm that dumb? Like you of all people would be behind on homework. If you don't trust me and you want me to leave just say so!"

Harry wasn't cold and heartless. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just didn't think it was a wise decision letting his little secret out. Every night Harry did the exact same thing. He'd go to bed long before anyone else, and lock himself inside his trunk. Inside he had a number of useful potions brewing. He was working on some potions now that took months to finish.

While that was working he would read. He redesigned the interior of his apartment, and the walls were now almost covered with book shelves. After that he would send up Jade to see if the coast was clear. She would call out to him in a language only he could hear, and together they would go out to the forbidden forest.

Autumn was now in full swing, and being cold blooded Jade preferred to stay indoors. So Harry cast a warming charm on his clothes before dawning his invisibility cloak and sneaking out. Once he was safely hidden inside the forest, he put away the cloak and got to work.

He ran thru all of the offensive spells he knew. Blasting hexes, cutting curses, and everything in between. For the first wave he would put as much power behind each as possible. Some of the trees looked like a hundred werewolves had used it as a scratching post. Others splintered into a thousand pieces. Soon he had unintentionally produced a circular clearing with a fifty yard radius.

The next stage involved doing exactly the same thing except doing it completely silent. There was only a small decrease in power when casting non-verbally. The trick was to understand what first casting a spell felt like. Knowing where the magical energy was pulled from, and how it was channeled through the body. Until finally out of his wand.

During the final stage Harry took it a step further by leaving out his wand all together. The results were equal to that of the non-verbal phase, but lacked the precision that wand casting provided.

Finally Harry braced himself for what was to come. Now in theory, he knew the incantations and wand movements to execute the healing spells he'd been studying. Now the only way he would know if it was working, was to practice on himself.

He started by placing a powerful shield on a mannequin. It was transfigured out of a small tree that had fallen earlier. Harry took a deep breath and sent a cutting curse at the target causing the spell to rebound right into his own chest.

The force of the curse sent him flying off his feet. The warm crimson flow of blood began to flow soaking his clothes. It took him a moment to recover from the shock and the pain. With pain as his motivator Harry quickly focused his magic and healed the three wounds on his chest.

Now came the main event. Harry took his wand and shot a bone breaking curse right at the his own leg. He crumbled to the ground screaming as the pain in his leg was the worst pain he had ever felt. He was fortunate it was a clean break, and it only took three attempts to mend the leg better than new.

Drained in almost every way possible Harry siphoned the blood out of his clothes and returned to the castle. He checked his watch as he hovered outside his window. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. After casting a useful charm, to keep his roommates asleep and dreaming, Harry climbed inside and went down into his flat. He was thinking of nothing but a hot shower, and going straight to sleep.

" So, This is why you wanted me to leave so soon. It's a really nice place you've got down here."

Harry's heart stopped beating in his chest, for what seemed like an hour. He did cast a charm to keep his roommates asleep, but he was so tired he didn't think to check for someone sitting on his bed.

" Well congratulations Hermione for being a stupid, nosey, little bitch! Do me a favor and go back to your own room, and leave me alone. You've found out my little secret. Good for you. I just happen to enjoy a little privacy. Right now I'm a little cold and fucking tired. So if you promise not to tell anyone about this, I'll consider your life debt repaid."

" That is the second time tonight you've talked to me like that, and I'll have you know I only came back because I accidentally took one of your books with me. I waited for you to come back, and I fell asleep. SO PISS OFF! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

She left as she did before, slamming the door behind her. In hindsight maybe he should have kept his cool, but it was too late to worry about that now. He could do damage control in the morning. That hot shower was calling his name. The next morning while Harry was dragging himself out of bed Jade asked. " What put you in such a bad mood last night. That was a bit out of character for you."

" I was pissed. I've never been one to look back and play the what if's. That's just a waste of energy. What's done is done. I'll try to make it right by her today. She's the only person in this entire castle that doesn't look at me funny. Everybody else is either afraid of me, or looks down their nose at me like I'm beneath them. Snobby pureblood pieces of shit. The whole lot can kiss my ass."

" Sssoo, moving right along. How did it go last night?"

" Pretty good actually. I've never felt anything like that in all my life. You know that bone breaking curse is just a medical spell. It's used when a bone is healed wrong and hast to be broken and reset. You'd be surprised how many spells, if used a certain way, can be very useful in battle. Unfortunately I realized last night I may have reached an impasse. In order to progress from this point I need competition. I need a real target. I think it may be time to pick a fight."

" I know who you have in mind, but after pissing his pants I don't think he'll be stupid enough."

" It's not a lack of intelligence on his part I'm counting on. You have to look deeper, and understand what kind of person your dealing with. His pride is his weakness. If I embarrass him publicly, it will overtake his common sense. He'll fight."

" Do you think it is wise to become the aggressor?"

" If I understand the way his mind works it will turn out to be 3 against 1. Sounds like fair odds to me. What do you think?"

" I think you never answered my question." said Jade apparently to herself. Because Harry didn't even wait for an answer, as he was already leaving his flat, and heading down to breakfast.

Breakfast didn't go as well as expected. Hermione first just ignored Harry, and then she left the table without saying a word. All around them, the entire school was coming down with a case of Quidditch fever. The first game of the season was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Harry had been appointed the teams new seeker, but he was still treated like an outcast. With Hermione not speaking to him, Harry was all alone once more.

One night later that week Harry was talking to Jade about it.

" I can't believe this. No matter what I say she just ignores me. The rest of them treat me like the plague. I can't win for losing. I'm too strange to live with muggles. I finally get to a place full of Wizards and Witches, and I still get looked at like there is something wrong with me. Forget it. I could care less about all of them. I've got more important things to worry about."

He walked off yet again without waiting for an answer. Jade was beginning to get used to his one sided conversations. She was really worried about her only friend. Night after night he went out alone. He no longer even tried to persuade her to come with him.

One night he came back so badly hurt he couldn't go to class. It took the better part of the next day to find the right spell to heal his wounds. With the game only days away she tried to think of a way to help him.

It was Tuesday morning four days before the game when Harry began his attack on Malfoy's Pride. He started by hitting him with a silent jelly legged jinx, just as he walked into the great hall. Little Draco fell face first breaking his nose. Everyone including his own table laughed at him. Then one of the slytherin upper classman used the counter jinx, and went back to eating his breakfast.

Malfoy got off the floor, his face was covered in blood. Just then the morning mail came in, and Falcon dropped a letter at Malfoy's feet. He picked it up and read: Have a nice trip? HP

The entire rest of the week Harry tormented him. Until Friday on the way to Potions he shot a blasting curse at Harry's back. Harry was ready for it and conjured a shield charm, reflecting the curse back. Malfoy quickly reacted and dodged out of the way. The curse hit the wall leaving a hole the size of a football. Students scattered in all directions.

With wands drawn the two circled each other.

" I was wondering when you would grow a pair. Listen closely. In about thirty seconds we're going to be interrupted. If you want to finish this meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight. Come alone."

Harry cast petrificus totalus forcing him to dodge, and he used that moment to blend into the dispersing crowd.

Professor Snape slammed the door harder than usual when he entered the classroom. Only Harry, who was in deep thought reading a book, didn't jump out of his skin. He waved his wand and instructions for the draught of living death appeared on the board. Snape turned to the class and said:

" You have until the end of the period to finish the first phase. Begin!"

He immediately attacked every move Harry made, but since he could find nothing wrong with Harry's potion, he changed tactics. He deducted every possible point he could from Harry's classmates. After three painful hours the class was dismissed.

Hermione continued to give Harry the silent treatment. It made him feel right at home. Surrounded by people, but in his own little world. He wasn't here to make friends. He came to learn magic. Now he had only a few hours until the duel.

* * *

Harry was confident Malfoy would show up. To back out would make him appear weak and afraid. Harry stayed inside his hiding place resting and meditating. Going over every spell and incantation he could think of.

It wasn't until he was getting ready to leave that he noticed Jade was missing. There wasn't time to think about that now. He had an appointment to keep. He quietly creep up, and then out the tower window. The night was cold. Winter would be in full swing before long, and the castle and the grounds would soon be covered in snow.

Dressed in his favorite black hood, boots, and pants he flew down under his invisibility cloak. He didn't have to wait long before Malfoy showed up. Crabb and Goyle were hiding behind a few trees, just in the distance.

"It's amazing how predictable some people are. " Harry thought. He flew to a safe distance and hid his broom under his invisibility cloak.

" Didn't think you'd show up!" Harry yelled to Malfoy. Before he could reply Harry cut him off. " You can tell your minions to come on out. Follow me into the forest. This close to the castle someone will definitely see."

Wand drawn and visibly scared, he followed Harry. Harry didn't even look back until they had reached the clearing he had been training at for weeks. Then he turned to face the timid trio. Malfoy stood in front of the triangle formation.

For one brief moment the world stood still, and nobody breathed. Harry bowed, and all three of his opponents fired at him. Crabb went with Petrificus Totalus, Goyle with a tongue tying jinx, and Malfoy with Expelliarmus. Then they all ran for cover.

Harry Quickly cast the strongest shield charm, sending the spells back in reverse. He then saw where Goyle was trying to hide and yelled " REDUCTO!" , splintering the tree into a thousand toothpicks.

Goyle dived out from behind the tree straight into Harry's Impedimenta jinx, and started to fall in slow motion. Before he hit the ground, Harry finished the job with a stunning spell.

" One down. Two to go." thought Harry.

Crabb's anger overtook his common sense, and he jumped out of his hiding place. He fired it sounded like every spell he knew at Harry one after the other. Harry used his shield once again, and answered back VALDE VENTUS! A hurricane force wind blew the unlucky bastard into a tree. He landed with a thud, hurt, and unconscious.

" And then there was one." Harry thought.

" EXPELLIARMUS!" Yelled Malfoy. He had used the other two as a diversion, so he could flank Harry's position. The shot in the back threw Harry off his feet face first into the dirt. " Payback for that shot in the Great Hall. You should have known better Potter. My father taught me well. I guess you wouldn't know anything about that. Your parents being dead and all."

Harry mentally kicked himself for losing focus. He quickly rolled out of the way of Malfoy's second curse, leaped behind the closest tree for cover, breathing a sigh of relief as Malfoy's third spell missed by inches.

" Come on out Potter! Not so tuff without your wand are you?"

Leaning up against the ancient tree, Harry closed his eye and focused. He focused on drawing out his magic wandlessly. A skill he'd worked on every night since his 7th birthday. Harry gathered the Magic in his right hand and Screamed: " Expelliarmus!"

The force of the charm sent Malfoy flying thru the air. Malfoy's wand flew through the air straight into Harry's waiting hand. Harry used a summoning charm to pick up his wand. After which he used his wand to collect the others.

" Finders Keepers." Harry thought. " Now what. I can't just leave them here."

" WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" said Harry. " Flatwick was right. Charms are useful in many situations."

Harry unceremoniously dumped slytherin's finest beside the game keeper's Hut. After that he went back into the forest to retrieve his belongings. Just as he was about to leave his head began to pound.

That's when he saw a unicorn pale as the moon and bright as the sun, galloping deeper into the forest, like death was on it's heels. Harry jumped on his broom and tried to keep up. The unicorn was bleeding. So even after Harry lost sight of it he could follow the trail.

When Harry heard an ungodly scream, he knew the unicorn was no more. It wasn't far so he dismounted his broom. Looking through a small bush, Harry could see a dark shadow leaning over the body of the unicorn. Like a vampire, it was sucking the blood out of it's neck.

Even though Harry hadn't made the faintest noise. The shadow stopped and looked up right at Harry. It had silver blood dripping from it's skeleton like mouth. Now his head began to pound and his scar began to burn.

" No point in hiding now" Harry thought. He jumped out with his wand ready to fight, but in the time it took for him to recover from that headache, the shadow had disappeared. All of the creatures in the forest went quiet. Almost as if paying last respect to the unicorn. Harry stepped forward toward the carcass, hearing only the sound of his own footsteps.

The creature's lifeless body was unrecognizable now. It was dirty and covered in it's own blood, which was leaking out the large knife wound in it's throat. Harry had an idea and bent down to get something. Suddenly he felt the razor sharp edge of an arrow on the back of his head. " I've caught you in the act! You filthy human scum! I should kill you right now."

" I heard you approach Centaur. I've made no effort to run, and it is because I'm innocent. You could shoot me now, or you could go with option B. Ask questions first, then shoot poor innocent bystanders. That sounds like a great plan."

" Silence! And if you value your life be careful what you say to me."

The scout was soon joined by other members of his herd. They surrounded Harry and started bucking and screaming.

" I didn't kill the unicorn you know." said Harry.

" Harry Potter!" said a Centaur from the back of the herd.

Harry looked at the new arrival, and thought: "It looks I'll be here a little bit longer."

" Lower your weapon Bane. This child speaks the truth. You look surprised Harry. I've spoken to your groundskeeper. He and an another human with bushy hair have been looking for you. Follow me. I will take you to them."

Harry took this opportunity to turn and face his would be attacker. He looked directly into his eyes, daring him to shoot. " You should be more careful where you point that thing."

With a wave of his hand the bow was reversed pointing directly at it's owner, and Harry turned away from him and followed the Centaur out of the Forest.

When they reached the forest's edge, Harry could already make out Hagrid's silhouette and a small girl with bushy hair.

" This is where we part Mister Potter." said the Centaur. " Until we meet again."

" Goodbye, and thank you for your help. Thank you for saving me."

" I wasn't saving you from him. I was protecting him from you. The little female was quite worried about you. A word of advise if I may. Be careful what you search for, and how. You may not like what you find."

Hermione stood beneath Hagrid like a little squirrel standing below a large oak tree.

" Good evening Hagrid, Hermione. A nice night for a evening stroll, don't you think?"

" Hagrid took the others up to the hospital wing. She said they'll be just fine, no thanks to you. Did you know Crabb had a concussion and Malfoy a broken rib?" said Hermione.

" I don't know why you would even care about him anyway. Do you have any idea what kind of nasty things they call you?" replied Harry.

" Those are words Harry. Followed by meaningless threats. What your doing is a hundred times worse. Did you enjoy it? I guess you have more in common with them than you realize. You both enjoy picking on people weaker than you."

" That's not what I was doing. You wouldn't understand."

" What don't I understand? Tell me. This is what I understand. So you've had a couple of bad breaks. Boo Fucking Hooo. The world can be a real bitch when she wants to. Get over it."

Just then a bright ball of flames erupted, and Falkes Dumbledore's companion dropped out of nowhere. He landed on Harry's shoulder and gave him a message. Harry opened it right away and realized it was an invitation. It read: _Dear Mr. Potter _

_When you are done arguing with Miss Granger, I request an audience with you immediately. P.S. I love a good ice cream sandwich. _

" The headmaster wants to see me. Since your actually talking to me again, I found out why something is killing unicorns. It not as we thought at all. Somebody, and I use that term lightly, is killing them to drink there blood. The only thing is I'm not sure if it was human. Oh, I almost forgot. Hagrid the next time you see the Centaurs tell Bane to chill out."

" Wait, let me come with you. I want to talk to the headmaster too."

On the way to the headmaster's office, Harry could see the wheels in Hermione's brain spinning. They went past the Gargoyle and walked thru the open door.

Dumbledore was waiting behind his desk. Upon seeing the additional guest conjured another chair.

" Welcome Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I trust everything is back to normal?" asked Dumbledore.

" Normal for who?" replied Harry.

" You were probably wondering how I knew where you were tonight. A friend of yours came to see me tonight. I couldn't communicate the same way as you, but she pointed me in the right direction. I'm sorry to say I didn't get there in time to catch the show. Did you find the challenge you were looking for?"

" Not exactly. I thought the three to one odds would make things more interesting. In the end it wasn't much of a challenge at all. I would have been more entertained shooting fish in a barrel."

" Please don't expel him professor." said Hermione. " If you could just give him a chance to make it right."

" How very fortunate you are Mr. Potter. You have made a true friend. She has been worried about nothing else except your safety, and now she is worried about your future. In fact your actions tonight have shown a complete lack of regard for your own safety."

" So is that why you called me up here? To tell me I'm being expelled." answered Harry.

" No. It is not." replied Dumbledore " I've come to a decision. At first I considered moving you into a more advanced class. This however would not benefit you. You will still be unable to perform magic outside of school until you are of age. Further more, You have managed to all but alienate yourself from the rest of your classmates. Living with, and attending class with a group of older students, would only make this matter worse.

Try to use the resources we have to offer for as long as you can. Study to your hearts content. The teachers on my staff are here because they enjoy teaching, and I dare say have waited for a challenge such as you. Most People just do the minimum required to graduate."

" Wait a minute professor. You said I was going to take a practical exam, to see what I'm capable of." said Harry. " When is that going to happen?"

" No. I have not forgotten. You will take it soon enough. In the meantime enjoy your time here. Make some friends. Do you want to learn how to duel properly? I promise to teach you personally."

" Why?"

" The answer to that question you already know. As it is getting very late, I believe it is time for bed."

Harry and Hermione walked back to dormitory as quick as possible. When they reached the common room each went their separate way. Harry went to his flat and Hermione to her own four post bed.

Just as her head was about to hit the pillow, she heard a tap on her widow. It was Falcon delivering a note from Harry. It read_: Thank you for trying to help me tonight. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I don't know what came over me. Will you forgive me? Send reply with Falcon" _

Harry opened return note and smiled. Admit to himself or not. He missed having Hermione around.

Athours note: I hope you like it. Still move action to come. Decided it was a good place to end the chapter. The Quidditch Game, A holiday trip to Midnight alley, and more.


End file.
